wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Welcome Hi, welcome to User Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angel Vs. anyone (one on one) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Starman125 (Talk) 2010-02-15T19:36:14 You know... if I could upload photos then I could probably put up a picture of the Psycho Waddle Dee fighting Kirby which could be the logo... what do you think? I think it'd go well with what this wiki is about... fighting! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 02:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Time to test my siggy! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 02:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) M. Bison Yes! Yes! then hear a dramatic fan-fare The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 02:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, Angel? Drasocon the Avenger 21:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Your signature... it is a little sad...Drasocon the Avenger 23:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh for here! Yeah... I should probably make a better sig... and are you thinking of joining this wiki as well? If you do then you'll be the second person from Villains Wiki to be on here ever even though it's a fairly new wiki... The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then that title is mine. Woo! Drasocon the Avenger 00:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh....How do I put this... Thef., I quit the wiki business today....I'm through....Pie145 01:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Pie145 :That's not too bad of an idea actually...-- ::...However, shouldn't we know who's saying what?-- Well then! I'll get on that... later! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 04:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :That could also help the wiki expand. And, there can even be Battler infoboxes, explaining stuff about the battler.-- Why are you repeating battles from the Villains wiki? Drasocon the Avenger 23:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well most of them are done with already and so I thought it'd help this wiki out to relive those battles in the form of their own pages... should I not have done that Draso... The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I think you should have put them on only 1 or 2 pages, not give each there own. Drasocon the Avenger 19:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean new aliases? Ello. You still here by any chance? -- I'll kill you or my name isn't Flandre Scarlet!! 03:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Your signature is too long in length. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 21:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm fully aware of that.... unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it. Are you aware that every single wiki I'm looking at that isn't like Wikipedia skins are all messed up and stuff? The Angel loves to fight![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would not deny his wishes!]] 23:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok... that's better. Thanks! Now can you tell me why EVERY SINGLE WIKI except Wikipedia's skin looks so messed up and not normal? Or are you in the dark about this as well? It won't even let me go to my own preferences which sucks! The Angel loves to fight![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would not deny his wishes!]] 23:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Copy Mask Does the Copy Mask only copy the eye color/voice of the opponents or the ability altogether? -- All three! It is after all designed to allow the user to have all the powers and abilities of miss Legend isn't it? Actually Legend gets her powers from another girl I thought up but don't really use here... The Angel loves to fight![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would not deny his wishes!]] 22:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Request on Battle Hi Tim. Wanna battle here. I am finding veterans to battle for that. The battle is more free. [[User:WinXkaila|'WinXkaila']]OC 2.PNG OC 3.PNG[[User talk:WinXkaila|'The Sweetest']] Trainer Eva! Trio Of Chaos Vs.Mark There is no wait.Your Claws are enough. Try your best. Hello,angel.wanna chat? IRC We need to discuss this on the IRC. The IRC doesn't seem to be working for me again... Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 00:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you use this link?: ? Yes and it doesn't work anymore... and actually I was on there for a few minutes tonight and then it logged me off for an unknown reason... Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 00:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you use FireFox or Seamonkey? If so, you should get ChatZilla and use an alternate link I'll give you if you do use one of those browsers. Maybe we can talk here... and I got impatient and decided to showcase Gerald and Saun early... I always seem to be impatient.. I also decided to show off one more character from the series that Iia, Shima, Hanni, and Mark all hail from... Ayumi. She's an android... and as for Meghan.. she's actually the same as Red or the Pokemon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in that she uses her pokemon to fight for her! And you should see the Pokemon she has! They're all weird in a way.. -_- Do you have Firefox? I have Windows Vista... Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 01:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I mean your browser. Do you have Internet Explorer, Firefox, etc.? Oh! Internet Explorer. I can be so oblivious sometimes huh? Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 01:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if IE supports IRC chat, so download SeaMonkey (Google it). I want info How do I battle other users?Dialgaofpower 21:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Goody! YAY!!! 83 A new possible combatant! Anyways... I think you should try starting a blog stating that you would like to battle... if you wish to join an existing battle... like this one.. this battle you should probably contact the person who started the battle... in the case of this battle... I'm the one who started it so.. if you wish to show off some skills then be my guest! 8D Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 22:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I join in the whole arc thing? X pro Don't ask me! I didn't come up with this wiki! User:Starman125 did! Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 01:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I guess my Mom banned me from IRC thinking I don't know there are adults that cuss when she cusses even more. Anyway just notifying you! My mom caught me again........ so I don't know if I can ever get on it again! Maybe if I get something that could be more secret from her.......... Yep she's dumb, she's thinking about YOUMUSTDIE, but she doesn't really know about the real internet. Should I make an account on DeviantART? You know what,I worked hard on my ARC!But YOU Went and denied it!>:O Heyyo! Hey Angel! I've finally returned from the darkm patch known as a computer crash, so I should be up and running again soon. Nice to hear from you again! :D -Drasocon 16:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You really shouls join us on our IRC adventures! They can be rather surprising! :3 Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 01:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I never seem to be on the IRC when an adventure is going on, but I'll try. -Drasocon 02:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I accidently misspelled my username! How do I change it? First off I need to know who you are.. and second. I'm just as confused as you are. You really should talk to User:Timson622222 about that. Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 01:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC)